<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Suggestion in a Snow Storm by Timcanpy_Sees_All</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412966">A Suggestion in a Snow Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timcanpy_Sees_All/pseuds/Timcanpy_Sees_All'>Timcanpy_Sees_All</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timcanpy_Sees_All/pseuds/Timcanpy_Sees_All</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a snowstorm and separated from Link and Timcanpy, Lenalee makes a suggestion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Suggestion in a Snow Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There seems to be a lack of explicit Lenallen content on this site. I seek to correct this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Lenalee shivered as she scooted closer to Allen. There was a blizzard going on outside, and though they had managed to get a fire going in the grate, the abandoned cabin they’d found themselves in was still drafty. It didn’t help that they had had to abandon their coats, boots and wet socks to dry by the fireplace.</p><p>               “Think it’ll let up?” Allen asked, looking at the shuttered window.</p><p>               She shook her head. “Not for a while.”</p><p>               He sighed. “I could open a gate if it gets too cold…” he trailed off. They both knew how much trouble he’d get into if he broke the rules. It would have to be a last resort.</p><p>               Lenalee picked up another of the old dry logs and tossed it into the fireplace. “I think we’ll be fine if we stay close together. We can share body heat.”</p><p>               Allen blushed and instinctively looked around. Timcanpy was nowhere to be found—he’d been left behind with Howard Link when they got separated. It was just the two of them in the old dusty cabin.</p><p>               “Is that… a suggestion?” he asked awkwardly.</p><p>               Lenalee giggled. “Maybe. If we can get comfortable somewhere.”</p><p>               He stood quickly and hurried out of the room. Lenalee watched the crackling flames, smiling as she heard him opening closets in his quest to ‘make them more comfortable.’ This wouldn’t be their first time, nor would it be their second or third. They’d slipped off plenty of times, but Allen always got a little too enthusiastic. Well, they <em>were</em> both horny teenagers who had fanned the flames of their crush enough to want to fool around.</p><p>               Allen returned a few minutes later with some quilts he’d found in a trunk in the bedroom, which he piled up just behind Lenalee to create a little nest for them. He wanted to stay close enough to the hearth for warmth, but not so close that they might accidentally light something on fire.</p><p>               Lenalee joined him in the cozy blankets and crawled into his lap. She could already feel the beginnings of an erection in his pants, and she couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “Excited, Allen?” she teased.</p><p>               “It’s been a while.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.</p><p>               She captured his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue ran against his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to accept greedily. They moved together, her hips rocking against his, both already moaning eagerly. Allen’s hand slipped down her back, along the curve of her hip, between them. His fingers slipped under her skirt and rubbed, gently at first, then harder, against her clit through her panties.</p><p>               Lenalee gasped and broke away for air. He took the chance to rain kisses down her jaw and neck down to her collarbone. He was careful not to leave any evidence, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make her shiver with his butterfly kisses.</p><p>               “Excited, Lenalee?” he teased, his breath hot against her neck.</p><p>               Another shudder wracked her frame. “It’s… been a while,” she panted back.</p><p>               His fingers slid her panties aside, dipped into her briefly, then massaged her directly. She moaned softly. Her hands tangled in his hair as they kissed again. He pinched and rubbed her clit between his fingers, eliciting another moan and causing her hands to tighten on his white tresses.</p><p>               A finger slipped inside of her. He curled it, lifted his wrist to press the palm of his hand against her to play with her some more. Lenalee felt her climax coming. She broke the kiss, buried her face in his shoulder and let out a cry of pleasure. He kept his finger moving, letting her ride out the waves against him.</p><p>               “No fair,” she breathed, tilting her head to look up at him. “I haven’t done anything to you yet.”</p><p>               His fingers moved to her waist once more and fiddled with her panties. “You’ve done plenty.” His face was flushed. Touching her, the way she moved, the sounds she made… those were always enough to get his heart racing and to make his pants a little too tight.</p><p>               She smiled, pressed her lips to his neck as she unbuttoned his uniform. He fumbled with hers.</p><p>               “Is today okay?” he asked clumsily.</p><p>               “Yes.” Naked now, she stroked him as she positioned herself better in his lap. Lenalee pressed a hand on his shoulder as she sunk down, slowly, playfully, onto his stiffened member. The full feeling was welcome. She hadn’t felt him inside her in a while.</p><p>               A small whine escaped the back of Allen’s throat as he leaned into her. His hands found her hips, but he dared not grab her too tightly. No evidence, or Komui might murder him.</p><p>               Lenalee rolled her hips, eliciting another sound from Allen, one both satisfied and a little frustrated. She agreed and moved a little more, relishing the sounds her lover made and the feeling of him inside her. Quickly, she found her rhythm, and Allen’s hands began roaming her body, touching waist, breast, thigh, whatever his fingers found, willing himself not to hold on to avoid bruising her flesh in the heat of the moment. His left hand strayed between them and rubbed her clit as she rode him.</p><p>               Her breath caught and her movements became erratic in a desire for more. She rocked and rode with abandon, feeling the heat building as he touched her. The mouth on her collarbone let out ragged breaths, and she could tell he was getting close too.</p><p>               Climax hit her first and she went down hard on him, threw her head back in a cry of ecstasy. She rocked a bit, riding it out, but that wasn’t enough for Allen.</p><p>               He shifted, his cock leaving her but a moment as he pulled her down and rolled on top of her. Then he plunged inside her again. Lenalee’s hands found his back and her nails sought purchase. He couldn’t leave marks on her, but the same didn’t apply the other way around.</p><p>               His lips found hers once more. Tongues danced; his hand cupped her cheek as he leaned heavily on his other forearm. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust a few more times with abandon, long strokes that made Lenalee writhe beneath him. Then, with something between a gasp and a groan, he slowed to a rocking as his orgasm took him.</p><p>               Allen’s softening member slipped out and he collapsed next to her, panting and grinning. His hand found hers and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>               Lenalee snuggled closer and pulled their quilt-nest around them. “I love you,” she murmured, laying her head on his chest. Her fingers traced the long scar there lightly. Allen shivered beneath her touch and took the hand in his other, stilling it.</p><p>               They could still hear the howling of the wind outside over their breathing. They had a little time before Link and Timcanpy would find them, and they wanted to stay together like this, pleasantly warm and comfortable in each other’s arms as long as possible. They’d deal with reality later. For now, they had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>